血石沼澤
thumb|180px|血石沼澤任務地圖 Description The floor of the jungle is damp and uninviting to anyone but thirsty beasts. In one particularly deep chasm lies the remnants of a powerful , said to be a relic from the time when the walked on . Not even the voracious vegitation of the will grow upon its surface. NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 15 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits * Mission Objectives Seek the truth about the . * Locate Blade Scout Ryder. He'll take you to the . * Use the vine bridges to traverse the jungle. * ADDED Travel on to the Bloodstone on your own. * BONUS Awaken the s while preserving their guardians. Primary To locate , follow the path until you get to point A on the map. Do the bonus as described below if you want to. Now pick up three s at point A. (Sometimes only one or two seeds spawn; more seeds can be found at point 2 on the map, if doing the bonus mission, and southwest of the second point B on the map.) Use the seeds at the locations marked B on the map to create bridges that enable you to traverse the jungle. After crossing the first bridge, talk to Blade Scout Ryder, who will send you on your own to defeat the . In order to complete the mission, you need to defeat a large group of White Mantle and their boss . There is an alternative path that will take you to the Bloodstone, bypassing Blade Scout Ryder and using only three seeds. The mission can still be completed. Note that while fighting near the you will be under influence of the , which makes resurrection skills take 4 times as long to cast. Bonus Do the mission as normal until you reach the seeds (A on the map). Grab one and go back the way you came. After a short distance, to the south of the path, in the gray, swamplike area, you should notice a path leading up to a gray platform with a blue rune on it. Drop one of the seeds on the platform (1 on the map). A will appear and ask for your aid in awakening the . You will need to free three more druids by dropping seeds on their platforms. You get the seeds from position 2 on the map and drop them at the destinations marked 3 on the map. These druids and the original will then move up to a large platform and awaken the Great Druid. However, while doing this you will be attacked by s. These large tree-creatures throw boulders at you. What's more, the druids don't want you to attack them. Luckily, they don't follow you much. Once the Elder Druid is summoned, speak to him; the guardians become non-hostile and you complete the bonus. You do not have to go all the way back to the main path, but can instead continue north past the guardians to get back to the main mission. There is a minor bug with this quest. The first druid has a tendency to get stuck on the first pair of guardians. It is often necessary to get them to move out of the way by enticing them forwards to attack you. Warning: Killing any of the guardians will cause the Bonus to fail (unless, of course, you just completed it and want to take revenge upon the now-neutral guardians). The first guardian you kill will spawn five s and will cause any remaining druids not to be awakened. Instead, if you drop a vine seed on a platform, a pair of Ravagers will emerge. They have good drops, though. While this mission is fairly easy to solo, the henchmen tend to jeopardize the bonus by attacking the guardians. Try to run past the guardians as fast as you can. If you see them stomping one of the guardians, call a healthy target far away and then cancel the attack by staying away. Skill Capture * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before or ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before or ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). Bosses * * * * * * * * * Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. There are unconfirmed reports of a dropping the rare item here. Category:梅古瑪叢林